The Lankenau Medical Research Center (LMRC) is a small, hospital-based, biomedical research institution with a strong focus on cancer biology. In order to facilitate existing research projects and foster new areas of research in a cost-effective manner, support from the NCI is requested to establish a Mutant Mouse Production and Characterization Resource. This resource will include a new Gene Targeting Laboratory for the production of gene knockout/knock-in mice and an enhanced Histotechnology Laboratory for the biological characterization of existing and future mouse models. The availability of this resource will greatly enhance the productivity of the six NCI-funded investigators and strengthen the research infrastructure at LMRC.